


He Cares

by kingofstyx



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, Just a short thing I did a while back, M/M, Sad, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofstyx/pseuds/kingofstyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short solangelo thing I did for someone a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Cares

Nico trudged down the camp path towards his cabin. Feet raising small clouds of dirt as he walked. He kicked a stone and it smashed into the Hermes cabin window. Well shit. He grumbled something about stones and kept walking. “Nico! Hey…w-where’re you going? Campfire isn’t over yet…” The voice called desperately after the brooding son of hades. He walked faster. “Hey! Wait!” Nico pulled his hood down tighter and jogged up into his cabin, slamming the door shut behind him. The raven sighed and shrugged off his aviator jacket, tossing it to the floor before face-planting down onto his bunk. He kicked off his shoes and they hit the door one after another as he curled up in his grey skulls blanket.

He pushed his face down into the matching pillow and sighed loudly. “Mmmnn…” Today had not been the best day for the ghost king. During dinner someone had brought up old quests and prophecies, it eventually led to talking about heroic and fallen demigods. The conversations had stretched on for hours and continued when they began campfire. Where someone had mentioned Bianca. Maybe it was all smiles and daisies for them to talk about dead kids they never knew. But Nico wasn’t having any of it, he’d been around for much longer. Eventually he just couldn’t take it anymore and he’d walked out. Okay, maybe he’d done it a bit dramatically but he honestly didn’t give a shit. He made another noise of discomfort and rolled among his blankets.

“Nico! Open the door…please…” It was Will, the son of Apollo that had (for some reason) befriended him. And maybe…maybe the ghost king had developed a tiny crush on him. Leave it to Nico to ruin a good friendship with his stupid sexuality. “No…” He called, voice hoarse and muffled by the blankets as he crawled back beneath them. “That’s it…” Will muttered kicking in the bottom of the door and forcing it open. Nico shot up in bed, his eyes red and puffy from crying. “Get out!” “No!” Nico’s mouth snapped shut. “Just let me help you…” Nico turned away from the son of Apollo, rubbing his tired eyes. “You can’t, no one can, just get out.”

Will frowned, a determined look set in his eyes, he took a few steps forward and grabbed the raven in front of him. “Hey-!” The boy in question was cut off as his face was pressed to the nurse’s warm chest. He was speechless. No one ever tried to touch him without his permission. Ever. “I’ve got you.” A soft voice whispered into his ear. At that moment, he felt everything begin to build up in his chest, a pressure that ached inside of him. “I’ve got you…” Will whispered again. Nico was trying to keep his composure but…having someone care. Really care about him like this…it broken him down. He clutched at Will’s shirt as he let himself cry into it. The son of the sun god just held him close and rubbed his back, comforting him for hours. Eventually they fell asleep like that, with Will lying on the bed and Nico sprawled across his chest. Anyone who came across the sight didn’t have the heart to disturb them.

~N

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I really like hearing what people think, I'm thinking about doing a few more chapters for this but it depends if people actually like it.


End file.
